El diario de Son Pan
by FerciLuu22
Summary: Son Pan escribe todos los días anécdotas de su vida en un diario que lleva a todas partes. Adaptación de Dear Diary, lo hago sin fines de lucro. Este Fanfic es Trupan . Aunque en los primeros caps tendrá Ubbpan (no quería esto pero no tuve opción ) eso no se vera más después así que no quiero quejas ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo 3 Español (¡no!)**

Jueves, 24 de abril.

_Querido Diario,_

¡No puedo creer lo que pasó hoy!

Estaba en clase de español intentando dibujar en mi diario un retrato auténtico de nuestra profesora, Sra. Dunne, con su cara de roedor, sus manos puntiagudas y dientes salientes. Quedó más o menos así:

¡Jajaja! No puedo parar de reír! es que estaba tan parecido...Pero no sabía decir si se parecía más a una rata o una ardilla maligna...Después de pensarlo un rato deduje que se parecía más a una ardilla, jaja...

_"Sra. Ardilley" _Escribí abajo.

¡Sí, seguro! ¡Ah, estaba tan bien!

Arranqué la página del diario y se la pasé a uno de mis mejores amigos, Trunks. Tiene el pelo de un peculiar color lila y ojos color celeste. Se giró hacia mi, miró el papel arrugado con una de sus cejas arqueadas y lo agarró, con sospecha. Pero no esperaba un dibujo. Contuvo una carcajada... Yo me reí silenciosamente.

Con un bolígrafo empezó a agregarle algunos detalles al dibujo. Poco después, me devolvió el papel. Cuando vi el dibujo nuevamente me puse una mano en la boca e intenté no reírme. Trunks me miraba con una sonrisa maligna.

_"¡¿De que se están riendo ustedes?!" Grito la Sra. Dunne de repente. Los dos dimos un salto.¡Se acabó!¡Estamos fritos!_

_"¡¿Entonces?!" Siguió la Sra. Dunne."¡Las pruebas son dentro de una semana y ustedes no están prestando atención! Ahora díganme, ¿qué tienen ahí que probablemente sea más importante que el español, Srta. Son? __"_

¡Yo solo pensaba en salir corriendo del aula y no volver nunca más!

_"Sra. Dunne"_, empezó Trunks valerosamente, pero los dos sabíamos que lo único que hacía era ganar tiempo y no tenía idea de qué decir...

Me quedé mirando la mesa, mi diario y el retrato todavía estaban ahí.

No importaba lo que sucediera, no podía dejar que la profesora viera el dibujo. Y solo pude arrugar todo el papel y pisarlo... Pude hacerlo sin que se diera cuenta, pero leyó en voz alta una parte de mi diario, sobre cómo yo estaba en casa sintiéndome inútil.

Trunks le dijo que eso era invasión de la privacidad, y los dos terminamos en la dirección. La próxima vez, lo anotarían en el libro de registros...

¡Trunks es un verdadero amigo! De cualquier forma,¡eso fue muy idiota! Dibujar a la profesora en el medio de la clase...¡Y yo no debería llevar mi diario a todos lados!

Porque, ¿Quién sabe cuántos secretos guardará en el futuro?.Cuando sonó la campana, corrí a mi casa.

¡Tengo un super mega evento esta noche y tengo que estar muy preparada!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Dímelo Bra!**

_Querido Diario,_

¡Hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Marrón y Bra!

¡Son las mejores amigas del mundo, hacemos todo juntas (excepto español...en esa clase estamos en aulas diferentes)!

Son hermanas, pero son muy opuestas entre ellas. Bra tiene el pelo largo color verde azulado, hace ya dos años que lo lleva teñido de ese color, dice que fue por una apuesta con su hermana la cuál perdió, pero lo cierto es que hasta ahora lo lleva teñido y no se lo quiere quitar, para mi que le gusto mucho, si le queda hermoso! Marron tiene el pelo corto con su rubio natural... Las dos tienen los ojos de un azul intenso.

Son descendientes de japoneses, pero solo a Bra le gustan los animes, mangas y esas cosas. A Marron no le gusta mucho todo eso, pero le encantan las innovaciones tecnológicas de Japón.

¡Bueno! ¡Hoy tengo que ponerme super linda! No solo porque es el cumpleaños de mis dos mejores amigas, sino también porque la fiesta es una buena forma de encontrar pareja para el baile, si tengo suerte.

Hum...Si pudiera elegir a cualquier persona para que fuera conmigo,¡Probablemente elegiría a Ubb!

Es fuerte, juega al béisbol en el equipo de la escuela y es muy lindo con su pelo castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color. El problema es: eso nunca pasaría. Tiene una novia popular y nunca me prestaría atención de cualquier forma...

Más tarde, fui a ver los vestidos que podría usar. Tenía el azul con encaje y pulsera combinado -ese me dejaba tierna y divertida- y tenía el strapless rojo que podía usar con un anillo que tengo,¡ese me quedaba medio vampiresco!...

Al final decidí que usaría el vestido azul. Mientras me arreglaba, Bra me llamó por Wattsapp. Dijo que quería presentarme a alguien que le parecía que tenía mucho que ver conmigo. También, que habría intentado algo con él, pero descubrió que no veía tanto anime como debería para estar con ella y que...¡supo que yo le interesaba!

De cualquier forma, ¿Quién será? No quiso decirme D:


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Fiesta! \\***_**o*/**

_Viernes, 25 de abril._

_Querido Diario,_

¡Imposible equivocarme sobre el lugar de la fiesta!

Toda la casa tenía decoraciones rosas del lado izquierdo y azules del lado derecho: los colores preferidos de Bra y de Marron respectivamente.

Después de divertirme un poco con mis mejores amigas, me llevaron a una mesa en la que algunas personas ya estaban sentadas. Trunks estaba ahí, intentando hablar con Mai, la chica que le gustaba, pero ella estaba ignorándolo prácticamente.

Las hermanas me presentaron a Javier, un chico de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos marrón claro y anteojos. Parecía tierno y gracioso.

Terminamos hablando bastante tiempo sobre varios temas, hasta que alguien me puso una mano en el hombro. Me di vuelta y vi a...¡Ubb! Me puse colorada en el mismo momento.

Me dijo que estaba muy linda y me preguntó si quería bailar. No soy mucho de las que bailan bien (excepto con mis amigas), pero lo intenté. Él y su novia se habían separado hacía algunas semanas.

Mientras bailábamos, se acercó a mí y me susurró "Creo que tendríamos que salir un día de estos".

¡Y se fue! ¡Me dejó tan confundida! Al final volví a la mesa.

Javier se acercó y me dijo que si yo quisiera salir con él, al él le encantaría. Le contesté que lo pensaría...

Hable con Marron y Bra cuando volví a casa y les conté todo. Me preguntaron si iba a llamar a alguno de los dos para salir. Les dije que no sabía, pero que estaba pensando en invitar a Ubb, realmente quería salir con él, tuve suerte de que se fijase en mi, era la primera vez que algo así me pasaba, no podía derrochar la oportunidad, hace ya bastante tiempo que quería tener una cita con él, ¡es tan lindo! Y Javier parecía medio desesperado...

Creo que voy a llamarlo mañana y ver si quiere salir a comer una pizza. ¡Creo que le va a gustar la idea!


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Qué está sucediendo?**

Viernes, 25 de abril.

_Querido Diario,_

Después de la escuela, mamá y mi papá Gohan tuvieron que salir, dejando a mi hermano Goten como responsable, lo que es muy injusto. Él tiene 16 años, uno más que yo solamente, y tiene menos responsabilidad que nuestro pez disco azul, Aleti.

Apenas salieron, él dijo: "Hagan lo que quieran, a mí déjenme con mis videojuegos". Y se fue a su cuarto. Mi hermana más chica, Luci, se fue hasta el estanque del pez con su delfín de peluche en las manos, Tiffy, y su peluca rosa de sirena en la cabeza. Ésta intentando hacernos creer que es una sirena de verdad estos últimos días...

Por lo menos paró de poner a su delfín dentro del estanque y asustar al pez después de que papá se puso como loco la última vez. Ahora Tiffy y Aleti hablan entre sí a través del vidrio, para la felicidad de nuestro padre.

Yo fui a mi cuarto y prendí la computadora. Le había mandado un mensaje ayer a Ubb por facebook y todavía no me había respondido, ¡Aunque ya lo había visto!

¡No sé qué esta pasando! Está usando el Facebook normalmente...

Estoy tan tensa...Será que se estaba divirtiendo conmigo en la fiesta?

Tenía que esperar un poco más, y si no me respondía le enviaría otro mensaje, ¡Sí, yo no iba a andar buscándolo todo el tiempo! Ya le había mandado un mensaje. Si no me responde, parecerá un tonto.


	5. Chapter 5

**"El tonto"**

_Sábado, 26 de abril._

_Querido Diario,_

Hoy Trunks y yo conversamos por Wattsap. Le comenté lo que estaba sucediendo con Ubb: no había dicho una palabra.

Ninguna. Tres días y nada.

Trunks tampoco entendía, _"La única explicación posible es que esté muy ocupado con algo. La imposible es que nunca quiso nada contigo y eso no es una opción, a menos que sea muy, pero muy idiota o que le guste otra chica."_

_"¿Cómo? ¡Trunks!" Nos reímos._

Al final le envié un mensaje preguntándole si se olvidó, eso le llamaría la atención. Se lo mandé, pero no lo vio en todo el día. _"Tal vez responda mañana"_ Y con ese pensamiento me dormí...

Nota: Olvidé aclarar que en este fic/adaptación Trunks y Pan tienen la misma edad, solo que él es más alto que ella por centímetros.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

**"Invitación de Ubb"**

_Lunes, 28 de abril_

_Querido Diario,_

Ubb me dijo que estuvo demasiado ocupado estos días entrenando con el equipo de béisbol por el partido contra los "Redhead Yonkers" que se acerca, pero me invitó a ir al cine ese mismo día.

¡Cine! ¡Hoy! \\(*O*)/

La cuestión es que las pruebas estaban llegando y yo realmente necesitaba estudiar o tendría notas terribles. D:

Es por eso que decidí rechazar su invitación, le dije que no podía porque las pruebas eran la semana que viene.

Me hizo esperar un tiempo, entonces creo que él también puede esperar. Y estamos hablando de la escuela, es muy importante.

¡Vio los mensajes y no los respondió! D:

Yo me empecé a ponerme muy ansiosa por eso, pero intenté concentrarme lo máximo posible en mis estudios.

_Martes, 29 de abril_

Al otro día, mientras todos estaban estudiando para las pruebas, escuché unos rumores que no me gustaron nada.

Decían que Ubb tuvo un encuentro con Emi el día anterior, justo el día que yo no salí con él...¡Fueron al cine!

¿En qué estaba pensando Ubb?...

Bueno, debí suponerlo. Ella es una chica alta y guapa, siempre lleva el pelo suelto y largo de un color rojizo, la pareja ideal para él... uff...

Pero... ¿Y si son solo simples rumores?. Necesitaba conocer su versión, ¡Si está dispuesto a darla!

¡Y espero que sea buena! ¡Espero que sea muy buena!


	7. Chapter 7

"**Discusión de Pareja".**

Miércoles, 7 de Mayo.

_Querido Diario,_

Intenté concentrarme en las pruebas y me parece que me fue bien, menos mal, pero ahora terminaron.

Ubb había visto mi mensaje y tardó un poco para responder. Entonces me preguntó si podíamos conversar, lo que me sorprendió, porque yo pensaba que los chicos como él solo terminaban por teléfono o por mensaje.

¡Está bien entonces!

Me buscó en casa, fuimos a una panadería cercana y nos ocupamos una mesa. Me dijo que sí había salido con Emi para darme celos, pero que había sido un error, y que lo sentía mucho.

Dijo que quería cambiar, que yo era distinta a las otras chicas y que merecía más que eso.

"¿Puedes darme una segunda oportunidad, Pan?"

Medité por un rato, y al termino de 5 minutos ya tenia la respuesta.

Le dije que era la única oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

"Un error más... y olvídalo."

Asintió y me agradeció. Yo realmente no quería terminar todo con él, espero que lo entienda...


	8. Chapter 8

**"El partido de Ubb"**

Jueves, 8 de mayo

_Querido Diario,_

Hoy era el partido de béisbol de Ubb contra los Redhead Yonkers.

Jugaron, corrieron y todo eso y... ¡El equipo de Ubb ganó!

¡Tal vez yo le haya dado suerte! ^^

Pero, para ser honesta, una de las cosas más emocionantes del partido (¡Además de nuestro beso de festejo!) fue una bateada que fue directo al público ¡y le pegó a un tipo justo en la nariz!

Parece que no tenía ningún reflejo...

Y bien, después del partido, fuimos a comer algo y yo mencioné el baile. Oí decir que a él no le gustaban mucho esas cosas. :'(

_"Ah creí que no te importaban esas cosas."_

_"...Por qué no?"_

_"Pero bueno", _continuó. _"Voy a tener una entrevista ese día. No sé si voy a poder llegar a casa a tiempo."_

¡¿De verdad?!. No pareció preocuparle mucho lo que yo quería. D:


	9. Chapter 9

**"Inesperado".**

Viernes, 9 de mayo

_Querido Diario,_

Hoy Trunks llegó y vino bailando por el pasillo.

_"Adivinen, señoritas." _Dijo.

_"¿Qué?"_ Preguntamos.

Nos dio seis invitaciones de un show que tenía en las manos. ¡Era para las 7 Fires, que van a tocar en vivo este domingo!

¡Yo no lo podía creer!¡Las entradas se habían agotado!

_-"¡¿Cómo?!" - _Le preguntamos, saltando de alegría.

_-"¡Un mago nunca revela sus secretos!" - _Dijo misteriosamente.

_-"Pero si un mago muere, su secreto no puede morir con él."- _Dijo Marron.

Él la miró. _"¿Cómo?...Bueno, no importa, es mi tío. ¡Forma parte del equipo de producción!. Hay una más para Goten y otra que sobra."_

_"¿Por qué no se la das a Mai?" _Le preguntó Bra. Trunks se puso serio, "...no me gusta más...". Nosotras nos quedamos calladas.

_"Ehem...bueno, en ese caso podemos dársela a nuestro primo, a él también le gustan los Fires." _Dijo Marron quedándose con la entrada.

Ya que hoy era el cumpleaños de mi abuelita Milk, fuimos a su casa para cenar.

Mi tía Cocoa me preguntaba como iba mi vida amorosa, y como es medio sorda, tenía que repetirle: "¡No pasa nada!", y todos escuchaban.

Honestamente... medio que la detesto ¬¬

Después de que se sirvió la torta de cumpleaños, terminé hablando más con mi abuela Milk. ¡Y cómo es sabia!

_"Sabes Pan"_, me dijo, acercándose como si me fuera a contar un secreto, _"Las mejores cosas de la vida suceden cuando menos lo estamos esperando, menos preparadas y menos atentas. Entonces...¡Olvida lo que acabé de decirte!"_

_"¿Qué?". _Le pregunté riéndome.

_"¿Una galleta?". _Y me ofreció el pote. Agarré una...

Sonrió y dijo que ahora todo estaría bien.


	10. Chapter 10

"**¡Arrepentimiento!"**

Sábado, 10 de Mayo

_Querido Diario,_

Mis notas salieron hoy en la página de la escuela y realmente no estaban para nada bien...

El asunto es que mi madre sabe cuándo salen y me preguntó cómo me había ido.

Asunto número 2: No se le puede mentir a mi mamá.

O se entera en el momento, o encuentra formas de saberlo, entonces le dije la verdad. No tenia más remedio...

Adivina lo que me dijo: _"¿¡Cómo!? ¡Son Pan, pensé que estabas estudiando!"_

_-"¡Pero sí estudié!"-_

_-"No cuando pasaste el día con aquel chico. Y también perjudicó todos los estudios, ¿no?. Lo siento mucho Pan, ¡pero ahora estás castigada! ¡No irás al show!"-_

_..._

¡Noooooooo!

¡Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando!

No hay forma de que mamá cambie de idea, no hay nada que logré calmar su furia... ¡Se acabó!

Hasta Goten, que iba al show, intentó hablar con ella, sugiriéndole que yo pagara algún tipo de multa, pero no aceptó.

Después de controlarme y parar de llorar, le mandé un mensaje a Marron, a Bra y a Trunks, explicándoles mi situación, tuve que pedirle a Goten que le diera mi entrada a otra persona.

Fue un día terrible. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar con Ubb...

Más tarde, mi mamá me llamó.

Comenzó con un discurso enorme sobre organizar mis prioridades, que la escuela debe venir en primer lugar, y que sentía mucho haber tomado esa decisión, pero que era por mi propio bien.

No pude resistir las lagrimas que se avecinaban por mis ojos. Tuve que pedirle perdón.

Dijo que aceptaba mi pedido de disculpas, pero que quería que yo entendiera.

Me abrazó, pero yo todavía me sentía terrible, como si alguien me hubiera golpeado el estómago.

_"Ah, Pan, como estás aquí abajo, ¿podrías darle de comer a Aleti?"_

Aleti, como dije, era el pez de mi papá Gohan. Tenía ese nombre por lo bonitas que eran sus aletas y el color azul que tenían sus escamas, casi como un neón.

Busqué la comida de pez que estaba en la alacena y se la dí. Entonces me fui a mi cama e intenté no llorar otra vez.


	11. Chapter 11

**"A de Asesina"**

Domingo, 11 de Mayo.

_Querido Diario,_

Hoydesperté con los gritos de papá que venían del andar de abajo. Cuando noté que eran reales y no de mi sueño, salté de la cama y bajé corriendo las escaleras, mareándome ridículamente por haberme levantado muy rápido.

Cuando llegué abajo, mi mamá no me dejó acercarme. ¡¿Qué está pasando?!. Entonces lo vi. El pez de mi papá Gohan, Aleti...estaba...muerto.

¡Ay, no! ¡¿Lo mate?! :'0

Miré a mi mamá y ella negó con la cabeza, como avisándome, sin que mi papá lo notara. Yo me callé y me quedé mirando.

Mi papá comenzó a llorar. Yo me preguntaba si no era demasiado, a fin de cuentas, los peces mueren rápido...¿no?

Mi mamá fue a ver la comida del pez y se puso a analizarla. _"Está vencida..." _dijo.

¿Eso solo ya mata a un pez?. Tal vez no haya sido yo... ¡Igual me sentía como una asesina de peces camuflada! :

Papá hizo el funeral del pez en su inodoro. Le compró rosas rojas y blancas... Habría sido medio patético si papá y mi hermana, Luci no estuvieran llorando.

A ella también le gustaba, era el mejor amigo de su delfín de peluche Tiffy, según ella. Más tarde, para intentar "alegrar" a papá, mamá comenzó a decir que podíamos tener una nueva mascota. Una que no fuera pez, mejor.

Al final, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que queríamos un perro. Menos papá, que se quedó callado...

Mamá dijo que debía ser una hembra, que generalmente eran más dóciles y que ella siempre había querido tener una. :P

_Jueves, 15 de mayo_

Después de mirar en algunos lugares, vimos dos cachorros en un rincón más alejado. Uno era Yorkshire y el otro un Beagle. Los dos eran hembras. La Beagle era más inquieta y juguetona y la Yorkshire más tímida, pero le gustaba que le dieran cariño.

_-"Elijan uno, chicos."_ _\- _¡No! ¡Yo quería las dos! D:

Goten, Luci y yo estábamos intentando decidir. Al final todos se pusieron de acuerdo en elegir a la Beagle. ¡Ahora era parte de la familia! \o/

En el camino de vuelta, decidimos que su nombre sería Lola.


	12. Chapter 12

**"Luz y sombras"**

Viernes, 16 de mayo

_Querido Diario,_

Hoy desperté con el sonido de Lola masticando mis zapatos...y eran las 4h de la mañana. La presentación de ballet de mi hermana era hoy. Ella sería Lumiere, de la Bella y la Bestia, lo que es impresionante por su edad.

A mí normalmente no me gusta ver ballet y esas cosas (por lo menos no las presentaciones de la escuela) porque frecuentemente me aburren.

Parece que los profesores hacen las coreografías para ellos mismos, en vez de para los que están viendo. Me gusta más cuando se cuenta una historia. Pero con historia o no, ¡Mi hermana es una gran bailarina!. A ella le gusta mucho lo que hace y eso se ve cuando baila. ¡Muy diferente de lo que pasaba conmigo cuando bailaba, justamente!

Yo bailaba ballet hace mucho tiempo porque iba a "Tener una postura más derecha", como decía mamá. ¡Mentira! La única cosa que el ballet me dio fue una casi amputación del dedo gordo del pie, ¡Me salve por poco! Bueno... tal vez este exagerando, pero se entiende.

De cualquier forma, ver a mi hermana bailando es siempre emocionante, hasta por la crisis interior: miro por la cámara mientras gravo? O veo el momento en vivo y corro el riesgo de filmar el piso? Siempre termino haciendo zigzag entre los dos y me pierdo algo.

Siempre pensamos en comprar un trípode, pero siempre nos olvidamos. ¡Es siempre así!

El final apasionado de la presentación me recordó el de mi futuro triste en el baile.

Todos tenían un par, pero yo tenía un jugador de béisbol al que no le importaba mucho ir y yo todavía no había decidido qué hacer. Segundos antes de que las luces se apagaran con la última música, decidí que iría e intentaría hacerlo ir a Ubb.

Los bailarines hicieron su última posición.

Las luces se apagaron.


End file.
